The use of herbal and other "alternative" medicines has increased considerably in the U.S. in recent years, but little is known about the patterns of use in minority populations. To help fill this knowledge gap, data from an ongoing U.S. population-based telephone survey will be analyzed. The survey, which has been underway since 1998, contains detailed information on the use of all medications, including prescription and over the counter drugs, vitamins, herbal preparations, and other dietary supplements. The analyses will include a detailed description of patterns of herbal and natural supplement use in African-Americans (up to 1,720 subjects will be available for analysis), Hispanics (up to 1,730 subjects), and Asian/Pacific Islanders (up to 430 subjects). Results will be compared with the non-Hispanic white population (up to 13,400 subjects). Information will be provided on herbal use overall and specific herbal entities (e.g., ephedra). Prevalences will be determined according to demographic factors (age, sex, socioeconomic status, and geographic region). Details for specific entities will include frequency and duration of use. All analyses will be conducted separately for adults and children. An important aspect will be a detailed evaluation of the reasons for the use of herbals and supplements in minority groups. Other topics covered will include time trends in herbal and supplement use over the period 1998-2005, and concomitant use of alternative medicines with other drugs. Because the survey data are representative of the U.S. population, the results will provide a comprehensive and comparative picture of the use of non-vitamin/non-mineral dietary supplements in minority groups in this country.